NegaMorph Strikes Back
by Cydra
Summary: A powerful new experiment, cloned from one of the galaxy's rarest DNA samples, plans to exact his vengeance on the world. Parody of Pokemon: The First Movie. Based on Kioko the Pirate's Tejina Chronicles and ngrey651's Altered Fates.
1. The Birth of a Legend

**NegaMorph Strikes Back**

**Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend**

Genetic engineering, one of the most fascinating sciences known to man. For years, it has been considered simple science fiction, particularly regarding the ideas of cloning and mutants. However, genetic engineering has proven to be able to produce clones, but not the evil kind so commonly found on TV. Genetic engineering today is hardly about producing monsters, but trying to find cures for genetic diseases and malformations, nothing to truly fear.

Of course, this is only the genetic engineering that's occurring on Earth. On other planets, genetic engineering has progressed to those science-fiction levels that may people think of when they hear the word. Of course, it is normally within moderate and beneficial applications. Doing things such as creating monsters is frowned upon and not permitted with society.

That never stopped Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He had created many genetic experiments, not caring of who thought of it. In a way, Jumba's creativity had to be admired. He created over 600 hundred new species, each with its own unique abilities that are controlled by a manual that monitors their power level. A more superstitiously-inclined person might call this manual a spellbook. Relating this to nonexistent magic was complete nonsense, but it did save some convenience by not having to refer to the technical terms.

Of course, Jumba didn't just created his creations from thin air. He had to gather DNA samples from all across the galaxy and even in other galaxies. But there was one main ingredient that Jumba had that united them all. It was probably the most important discovery he had made in his life; a fossil containing DNA from a creature though by many to be extinct. While no living specimen has been observed with credible proof, it is widely reputed with containing the genetic fundamentals of all living beings within its DNA. From what could be observed of this DNA and the legend surrounding it, the creature it belonged to had an amorphous form that could take on any appearance it desired as well as being able to generate a massive amount of positive molecular energy. For this reason, its scientific name was "_Posimus morphica_". But it's more commonly referred to an abbreviation of its scientific name, PosiMorph.

Jumba found the fossil he found to be very useful. With it, he was able to clone himself a limitless amount of stem cells that would form the basis of his genetic experiments. However, his partner, Dr. Rupert "Jacques" von Hamsterviel, had other ideas. Jumba barely made changes to the PosiMorph stem cells before adding the other genetic templates. Hamsterviel felt that the PosiMorph DNA could be used to create more powerful creatures with a more proper modification, such as reversing its energy from positive to negative.

Jumba immediately dismissed this idea. He did not wish to devastate other worlds. He only wished to prove his superiority to his colleagues by proving he could create the strongest experiment. A simple test should suffice. Perhaps a tournament where the experiments would be pitted against each other until only the strongest one was left standing. But how to regulate it? Perhaps a secondary addition, a partner if you will, to help the experiment control their powers through the 'spellbooks'. Yes, but where to host such a tournament? Surely not on any planet in the Galactic Alliance. Fortunately, he knew of a backwater planet known for its diverse flora and fauna, as well as having somewhat-sentient beings that, while not at true space-travel stage, were intelligent enough as one can expect from their isolation from the rest of the universe. What was it again? Ah yes, Earth.

Soon afterwards, Jumba became fixated with setting up this tournament. Hamsterviel saw this a waste of time and demanded that they unleash the experiments so they could take over the galaxy. It was then that Jumba told Hamsterviel that if he wanted to rule the galaxy, he'll have to do it by himself. However, Jumba did not count on Hamsterviel taking him up on his word. Hamsterviel stole a sample of the PosiMorph stem cells and went off on his own to create the most powerful genetic experiment ever created. A genetic experiment, of which he had no idea yet, which will have a destiny that could redesign the galaxy as we know it.

Darkness, just empty darkness. Nothing to see and hear. This was all he had even known. But there was one exception. He repeatedly had visions of a small planetoid abound with greenery, natural landmarks, and a brilliant sky. And there were soft whispers through this world. 'Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here?' But this was nothing, nothing but a dream.

_Doctor, look at this._

_What?_

_It's brainwaves. They're surging!_

_I must see this._

_Is it just a glitch?_

_Let's run another scan._

_It's mind is racing._

A black form was stirring in a tube full of liquid, wires attached to various parts of its body. As the voices grew louder, it started to stir. A dim thought went through its head, 'Those voices.'

_I hope we don't lose this one._

Five red eyes opened on the creature's face, a sixth, larger one opened on a large knob on the left side of its head, and a seventh one, with a pupil that only the sixth one also had, opened on the tip of its tail. 'They're outside.'

_We can't lose this one!_

'Where I must be.' The seven eyes glowed bright red and cracks appeared all over the tube. In a few seconds, the glass shattered and the liquid spilled out. The observing scientists turned and saw that the creature had awakened and was no longer attached to the wires. It was not a handsome thing, designed for power, not perfection. It even lacked a line of symmetry. On the right side of its head was a pair of ears, joined at the base. From its head grew a long antenna which had a spike on the end. It had three spikes on its right elbow and a nose on its right wrist. Its three left arms were fused at the elbow. It had three different legs, one that split below the knee into two feet, one that was like a tentacle with a three-toed foot, and a third that was metallic with a spur behind the knee. Six spins grew from its back with ripped membrane between them, giving it the appearance of wings. Five mouths was on the creature: one in its head where a mouth should be, one where its right hand should be, one at its fused left elbows, one at the end of its tail along with the eye, and a large one on its chest that was shaped like a capital 'N'.

"Contact Hamsterviel's ship," called one of the scientists, "tell him what happened."

"Not yet," said the lead scientist, Dr. Lias, "Let us first see if has developed an artificial intelligence."

"Artificial…intelligence?" asked the creature, its voice distorted and echoing coming from its fanged head-mouth.

Dr. Lias nodded in satisfaction and said, "For years, we've struggled to successfully create a genetic experiment to prove our theories. But you're the first specimen to survive."

He waved his hand towards a painting on the wall, depicting an odd slug-like blob with green gems in parts of its body. "That is PosiMorph, the rarest creature in the galaxy. From its DNA, we created you, NegaMorph."

"NegaMorph?" asked the creature, "Am I only a copy? Nothing but PosiMorph's shadow?"

"You are greater than PosiMorph," said Dr. Lias, "You have been improved, empowered by genetic engineering. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome molecular energy powers and reverse its polarity from positive to negative, hence your name, an abbreviation of _Negatus morphica_."

"So I am simply the end result of your experiment," said NegaMorph, "What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?"

"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet. It's just beginning," said Dr. Lias, "Now the serious testing begins."

The scientists proceeded talk among themselves, discussing theories and congratulating each other on a well-done job. However, their attention should have stayed with NegaMorph and the glare that was forming on his face. 'These scientists,' he thought, 'they care nothing for me.' He looked down at his hands. Three claws on each of his left hands while only a fang-filled hole for the right one. He clinched tightly, feeling the power inside of them. 'Is that my purpose?' he thought, 'Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny!'

Suddenly, an aura of red energy surrounded him as his eyes glowed bright red. Then the other glass tubes in the lab started cracking and shattering. This immediately stopped the scientists' discussions. With a wave of his arms, NegaMorph sent the energy field around him outwards, knocking the scientists aside and damaging the machinery. Several robotic arms reached out to seize him, but an energy wave destroyed them before they could make it half way. Then NegaMorph turned his glared upon the walls, sending waves of destructive molecular energy towards them and creating explosions. The scientists were unable to escape the explosions and soon all of them were consumed in the flames created. All except one. Dr. Lias was sitting on the floor, watching NegaMorph part the flames with his energy field. "We dreamed of creating the galaxy's strongest genetic experiment," he said, "And we've succeeded." Then NegaMorph let out one last energy wave, a large one that completely obliterated the lab.

Once the metal walls were down, NegaMorph could see he was on an island in the middle of a blue sea. NegaMorph looked at the burning ruins around him. Everything was ablaze, except for the painting of PosiMorph, whose glass was only cracked. Then NegaMorph said, "Behold my powers. I am the strongest genetic experiment in the galaxy. Stronger even than PosiMorph."

Then a sound caught his ears. He turned and saw a spaceship landing nearby. He watched as the boarding ramp lowered and a small alien stepped out. It was a rodent-like creature with white fur, red eyes, and a red cape held together at its neck with a yellow 'H'. "Those fools thought you were a science experiment," said the alien, "But I, I see you as a valuable partner."

NegaMorph narrowed his eyes. "Partner?" he asked.

The alien nodded and said, "With your negative molecular powers and my resources, together we can control the galaxy."

"I don't need your help for that, gerbil," said NegaMorph.

"I am not gerbil-like, I am hamster-like!" shouted the alien. But then he got control of himself and said, "A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that."

"How?" asked NegaMorph.

"Trust me, and I will show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible."

NegaMorph regarded the small alien and his ship before saying, "Show me." A light chuckle and a smile appeared on the face of Dr. Hamsterviel.

--

At Hamsterviel's personal lab, NegaMorph was being outfitted by his machines. Mechanical arms placed cybernetic armor on NegaMorph's body, which clamped into place. Soon, NegaMorph was completely coated in armor, except for his hands, feet, and tail. "What is this?" demanded NegaMorph, "You said this armor will protect my body, but it's reppressing my powers."

"You're powers aren't being repressed, they're being focused," said Hamsterviel, "Your armor allows you concentrate your molecular powers similar to the spells Jumba's experiments use. Unlike them, you do not need a spellbook held by someone else to unlock them. You do not require a human partner, like those experiments require for their silly tournament of theirs on Hawaii. Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose."

"What is that?" asked NegaMorph.

"Patience, my friend," said Hamsterviel, "your purpose will become clear."

Then an elevator door opened up and NegaMorph stepped into it. He was lifted up through several floors until the elevator became a lift into a large arena. Glaring at him from the other side of it was a humongous Emperor Asteroid Worm. Hamsterviel was watching above from a balcony. He snapped his fingers, signaling the start of the match.

The Asteroid Worm lunged at NegaMorph, its large mouth waiting to bite him to bits. However, it was only behaving on simple instincts. NegaMorph's mind was far superior than that of the worm's. With putting very little thought into it, NegaMorph leaped upwards and punched the worm on the underside of its jaw. The blow sent the worm flying back where it crashed against the wall of the arena. 'So, this is my power,' thought NegaMorph.

Then another door opened and a herd of Pyroxivores charged out. NegaMorph waved his hands at the ground and it rippled with a wave of energy towards the Pyroxivores. When it reached them, it sent the herd flying high. 'I am in control now,' thought NegaMorph.

Then a door opened and a male Uxorite appeared. His eyes glowed bright pink as his tentacles moved forward to focus his telekinetic powers. NegaMorph returned the Uxorite's stare and will his mind against his. The Uxorite's tentacles tied themselves in knots before he was flung backwards, completely disorientated from the assault on his brain.

Then a Megawhatt was released and it sent several lightning bolts at NegaMorph. NegaMorph deflected the lightning bolts and responded with his own lightning, made of negative molecular energy. The blast fried the Megawhatt and knocked it out.

Finally, a Vulpimancer and a Vaxasaurian were released. Both of them charged at NegaMorph. NegaMorph exerted his molecular energy into the shadows and caused them to lift off their surfaces. The shadows grabbed the Vulpimancer and the Vexasaurian and lifted them high into the air. While pleased with the great power he possessed, one question nagged at NegaMorph's mind, 'But why am I here?'

Later, after several other battles, NegaMorph was returned to the lab so his armor may recharge. While it recharged, NegaMorph was lost in thought. "Now I fully perceive my power," he said to himself, "But what is my purpose?"

Then footsteps above directed NegaMorph's attention to the balcony above him. He looked up to see Hamsterviel staring down at him. "To serve your master," said Hamsterviel, "You were created to fight for me. That is your purpose."

"That cannot be," said NegaMorph, his voice filled with both disbelief and anger, "You said we were partners. We stood as equals."

Hamsterviel laughed and said, "You, my partner? You are a synthetic being created by my genius. You were created by me to obey me. You can never be the equal of a true species."

NegaMorph glared and said, "Your science may have created me, but you will never enslave me. This cannot be my destiny!" Suddenly, the wires connected to NegaMorph's armor started snapping apart.

"What are you doing?" demanded Hamsterviel, "Stop this at once!"

"I was not born into this universe, I was created," said NegaMorph as the wires and shackles of the machine attached to his armor shattered, "And my creators have used and betrayed me! So, I STAND ALONE!!" Then waves of negative energy spread out from NegaMorph and started damaging the machines around him. Hamsterviel quickly fled the lab while he still could. In a few more seconds, another large energy wave blasted the lab to smithereens.

However, NegaMorph was not harmed from that blast. He flew out there, propelled by his own power. As he flew, pieces of his armor fell off his body. He flew from Hamsterviel's top secret facility in South America over across the Pacific Ocean. Anyone watching would have thought it was some sort of red comet zipping past.

Eventually, NegaMorph came to the island where he was created on. The flames had long since died out, but the ruins still remained. He landed on a clear place, not far from the painting of PosiMorph still lay on the ground. He reached up and took off his helmet, the one piece of armor that remained on his body. He discarded it onto the ground with the rest of the scrap metal. NegaMorph looked around him and asked himself, "Who am I? What is my true reason for being?" As he pondered these questions, the memories of his creators' betrayal and inconsideration towards his independence filled him with anger. "I will find my own purpose and purge this planet of all who oppose me, natural and experimental alike. The world will heed my warning. The reign of NegaMorph will soon begin."

* * *

There's the first chapter of a new story. As you can see, this story is a parody of Pokemon: The First Movie and is based in Kioko the Pirate's Tejina Chronicles universe. It will also borrow some elements from ngrey651's Altered Fates story. I was planning on making this story my Halloween fic, but due to time constrants, I'm only able to start now. But I should be able to update this fic rapidly. So be alert for the next chapter and please review.


	2. A Warrior's Invitation

**NegaMorph Strikes Back**

**Chapter 2: A Warrior's Invitation**

The Hawaiian Archipelago was known for many things. It was known to have a very extensive and ancient native culture. It was known to house a very wide variety of flora and fauna. But most notably, it had a picturesque climate that made it an idea vacation spot for tourists worldwide. So a very small amount of people would ever consider it as an intergalactic battlefield.

The experiments' tournament was still in continuous process. A sizeable percentage has already had their books burned in combat and sent back to Jumba's lab. But there was still several experiments who have yet found a partner to read their spellbooks. Some more ruthless experiments would try to see to it that those 'unpicked' ones would never get the chance to fight in the tournament. Of course, the tournament participants that our story focuses on are nothing like that.

The small group was currently sitting at a picnic table, having lunch and shooting the breeze. They were a rather motley bunch, and that didn't just refer to the experiments. There were two girls and one boy, all about 16 years old. One was a native Hawaiian girl named Lilo who was both pretty and somewhat quirky. Her partner was the renowned Experiment 626, more commonly called Stitch. Beside her was her best friend, the redheaded and similarly quirky Victoria. Her partner was the batlike Experiment 227, more commonly called Snooty. Across them sat a younger boy of 12 with brown hair, a white t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and sandals. His name was Nick, a relatively new friend of the girls'. His partner was Experiment 621, though he more often goes by the name of Chopsuey.

The trio of partners has only recently learned that the others had partners. Well, to be more exact, Lilo and Victoria found out that Nick was with Chopsuey and vice versa. Fortunately, neither party were the type to immediately seek out a fight, especially if the opposite party was friendly. Of course, Chopsuey was less than satisfied with not being able to fight Stitch, whom nearly everyone who knew him knew that he was intensely jealous of.

The small group was currently recounting their latest adventures. "So, you had to fight a whole bunch of experiments that were left here from previous tournaments?" asked Lilo.

"Sure did," said Nick, "They were a pretty powerful lot. It's kinda sad that they had to remain locked in pod form for so long."

"Well I think Shadow got exactly what he deserved," said Chopsuey, "I simply cannot stand someone who uses deception to get what they want."

"You and me both," said Victoria, "Taking care of that lowlife Trey for messing with Lilo was double the pleasure."

"Nothing can stop this team!" piped Snooty.

"Well, I'm glad this tournament doesn't force us to fight all the time," said Stitch, "It's nice to sit back and relax with friends."

"Like anyone's stupid enough to take us all on at once," said Lilo.

Not too far away, another trio of experiments were watching the group. Of course, they weren't like them at all. They were among the few experiments left who had yet to find a partner. One of them was a yellowish teddy bear-like experiment named Reuben. Believe it or not, he was actually Experiment 625, the same class of experiment as Chopsuey and Stitch. Of course, you'd never be able to tell by just looking at him. He was very laidback experiment by nature, more interested in eating sandwiches than fighting with his mustard yellow book. Actually, he had already found a partner, but since he caught a case of the flu, he was out of action until further notice. The other two were a rather unique case. They were Experiments 149 and 150, known better as Bonnie and Clyde. They were both created at the same time, Bonnie only getting the lower number as she was finished a few seconds before Clyde. As such, their spellbooks, Bonnie's dollar green and Clyde's copper, were compatible to the point that one would think that they were really one spellbook split into two.

"Just at 'em. Stuffin' their faces instead of practicin'," muttered Bonnie.

"I'd sure like to stuff my face with some o' dat grub," said Clyde.

"We're here to observe, not drool," snapped Bonnie.

"Boy, those sandwiches look good," said Reuben, "I'm starvin'."

"I can cook, ya know," said Bonnie.

Reuben shuddered and said, "Thanks, but da the last time I tried something you made, I think it tried to pummel my insides." The trio gave a sad sigh and went back to watching.

--

Meanwhile, another party was observing the picnickers. Perched in a tree, a raven was staring intensely on the experiments and their partners having their luncheon. Of course, this wasn't an ordinary raven. It was a robotic one that looked so closely like a raven, you'd only be able to tell by the camera like motion of its eyes. Its eyes scanned the three experiments and their spellbooks, judging the amount of power that they had.

What the raven saw was being broadcasted on three screens in a darkened room. A dark figure watched the screens with interest. Then a smaller being wearing a cloak asked, "Master, shall I send an evaluation test for these trainers as well?" After getting a silent confirmation, the cloaked being said, "As you wish." He reached up and pressed a red button on a dashboard.

--

"So, you said that Dr. Rupert just disappeared?" asked Stitch.

"Vanished without a trace," said Nick, "No one's seen him in days."

"Well, his partner was sent back to Jumba's lab," said Victoria, "Maybe he just needs time to himself. I sure would feel sad if Snooty were sent back."

"I just that he's ok," said Nick, "He was a really smart guy, you would have liked him."

"Ah, this is borin'," moaned Clyde, "Why don't we go steal something to eat?"

"You'll stay here till I says otherwise," said Bonnie.

Suddenly, the three of them heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming their way. They looked behind them and saw a huge robotic boar coming right towards them. "Ok, I says otherwise," said Bonnie.

"Good enough for me," said Reuben and the three experiments jumped out of the way of the charging pig bot.

The three trainers looked up to see a huge robotic boar enter the picnic area. If anyone else was there, they'd have been scared off. The boar snorted and pawed the ground with its metallic hooves. "Where'd that porker come from?" asked Victoria.

"I don't know," said Lilo, "But I think it's looking for a fight."

"Then he came to the right place," said Nick as he pulled out Chopsuey's spellbook.

"Let's show you how we fight," said Chopsuey as he got into battle position. The boar roared and charged at them, its sharp metal tusks coming in at a dangerous speed.

"**IAEDO!**" shouted Nick. Chopsuey's fist charged up with energy and he fired a blast of green fist-shaped energy right at the boar. The mechanical hog got knocked aside from the blast and a large dent appeared in its hide. But it was far from finished and got up again.

"Let's take care of this cy-boar," said Victoria as she opened her book, "**GIKAIR!**" Snooty spat out a blast of green energy right at the boar. It scored another hit and caused even more damage. But the boar was still online and started charging them again.

"Let's finish this," said Lilo as she held up her book, "**PUNCHITO!**" Stitch ran forward, his fist glowing with blue energy. The boar ran up to meet him. Just when they were about to collide, Stitch threw his punch and hit the boar right in its metallic snout. Not only was the boar sent skidding backwards, but its head was knocked off. That finally took the pig bot offline and it stopped moving.

"Why did it attack us like that?" asked Snooty.

"What I'd like to know is who built it," said Chopsuey, "Cause unless I'm mistaken, robot pigs aren't naturally found in the wild."

Just then, the raven flew down and perched on the table. Before any of them could respond, the raven opened its beak and a small robotic arm with an electronic card on the end extended out. Then the card started projecting a hologram of a small cloaked figure. "Congratulations, experiment trainers" said the hologram, "You have proved that you are worthy. I bear an invitation. You have been chosen from a select group of experiment trainers for a special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest experiment trainer at his palace on New Island. A charted ferry will leave from Old Shore Wharf to take you to this island this afternoon. Only trainers who bear this invitation will be allowed to attend. If you wish to attend, please reply at once. My master awaits you." The hologram shut off. Then the raven's chest panel opened and another small robotic arm bearing a paper card on it came out. The card simply had two words on it 'Yes' and 'No' with a checkmark by each word.

"Hmm…" said Lilo as she took the card, "This sound interesting."

"Sounds kind of suspicious to me," said Victoria.

"You know, that guy on the hologram looked kinda familiar," said Nick, "I'd think I want to go and see him."

"Well, I want to see if this 'world's greatest experiment trainer' is as good as he's cracked up to be," said Chopsuey.

"Same goes for me," said Stitch.

"Ditto," said Snooty.

"Well, I've never turned down a challenge," said Lilo as she took out a pen and marked a check by 'Yes'. "Let's see go to that party. Not like we have anything else to do tonight." She handed the card back to the raven who took it back with its beak. It immediately took off and started flying away.

However, before it could very far, a robotic arm came out and grabbed it. Clyde retracted his arm and said, "Hold it right dere, laser-beak."

"We wanna find out what's so special about the twerp trio's special delivery," said Bonnie. The raven squawked angrily and the invitation card fell out of its beak.

Reuben picked up the card and said, "Hey, look at dis."

Clyde looked at it and said, "Yeah, but to what?"

The raven managed to squirm its way out of Clyde's grip and pecked each one of them on the forehead. Then it grabbed the card and flew off. "Whatever's going on, we're going along to find out what," said Bonnie.

--

Meanwhile, in the darkened room, the monitors have changed to look at the skies outside. In the chair, the mysterious figure raised up his left hand. His started waving it around in a seemingly-lazy fashion, his three black fingers clinching as they drew near his body. But then the hand became covered in a red aura. Outside, storm clouds were rapidly glowing. Only the area immediately surrounding the small island was untouched. The sea underneath the storm cloud became increasingly choppy. Soon, huge waves were forming, strengthened by the howling wind and the increasing rain. Soon, the storm will be at its peak and ready for his plan.

--

On a small distant planetoid, a bit of activity was taking place. At the bottom of a lake in a beautiful landscape, a bubble contained a sleeping creature. But the creature opened its green eyes and looked upwards. Then the bubble started floating towards the surface. Once it got above the water, it popped and let the small white blob out. It nearly fell, but then its power lifted upwards. Then a green portal opened up and PosiMorph flew into it.

* * *

There's another chapter. As you can see, I've taken a few changes from the movie. NegaMorph's way of evaluating and inviting warriors is a lot different from what Mewtwo did. I have Bonnie, Cylde, and Reuben fill in for Team Rocket for mostly comedy relief and to expand another part of the story. And just to remind you, this story isn't part of any canon. This story takes place after Kioko's False Love and the Shadow Saga from ngrey. And this chapter's simply the start of the story. The real action will start to start with the next chapter, which should be ready soon. Until then, please review.


	3. New Island

**NegaMorph Strikes Back**

**Chapter 3: New Island**

Lilo, Victoria, and their experiments were heading towards the harbor when the rain hit them. Of course, being on a tropical island, rain wasn't that uncommon. But they hadn't heard any forecast about any sudden storms. Of course, it would take more than a little wind and water to stop them. The trio managed to make it through the rain and into the harbor's 'terminal'.

"Ugh, I can't believe how fast that rain hit us," said Rick.

"You're right," said Lilo as she wringed the water out of her hair, "It doesn't seem natural." But then their further pondering was stopped when the experiments shook themselves to get the water out of their fur, spraying their partners in the process.

While the three humans were busy drying themselves off, they noticed that the terminal was filled with various experiments. Judging by the way they were clutching their spellbooks and the lack of humans besides them, they must be experiments who haven't found partners yet. As a matter of fact, only three other humans were there. One was a young man with long black hair, dark clothing under a long black coat, and holding the black spellbook of a pink female experiment. Another was an older teen girl with red hair, green eyes, a black shirt, green cargo pants, and holding the spellbook of another female experiment, one with red fur, green eyes, and a black belt around her waist. The last one was a twelve-year-old Asian girl wearing purple and black clothes and partnered with a black dragon-like dragon like experiment with yellow horns, spikes, and belly that had a white crescent on it.

"What are you doing here, Kioko?" asked Lilo.

"Same thing you presumably are," said the dark-haired youth, "Got an invitation to see someone who thinks they're the world's greatest experiment trainer."

"And we're going to show them how wrong they are," said Angel.

"You know this guy?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, this is our, uh, comrade, Kioko and his partner, Angel," said Victoria, "Kioko, this is our newest friend, Nick and his partner Chopsuey." Chopsuey flashed Angel a flirty grin while she simply gave a sniff of disapproval and turned away from him.

"And I suppose you those other guys too," said Kioko as he eyed the two other female trainers and their partners.

"They don't, but I do," said Nick, "The redhead's Kim Possible and her partner's Trainer. The brunette's Haley Long and her partner's Nightwing."

"I've heard about Nightwing and Trainer," said Stitch, "They should be worth a good fight."

"Believe me, they are," said Chopsuey, "Nightwing's the one who took down Shadow."

"You don't say," said Snooty.

"Yep, and with good reason," said Nick. He waved them in closer so he could whisper, "Shadow used Haley's brother, Jake, as his partner. He brainwashed him and forced him to do a lot of bad things. Very horrible things that had to be removed from Jake's memory."

Kioko scowled and said, "Forcing someone to act against their nature is a crime, no matter which one's pulling the strings."

"Yeah, that creep totally got what was coming to him," said Lilo.

Just then, Kim and Haley, apparently bored with just waiting with their partners, walked on over. "Hey, Nick," said Kim, "Who're your friends?"

"We were just telling them about you," said Nick, "Kim, Haley, Trainer, Nightwing, this is Lilo, her partner, Stitch, Victoria, her partner Snooty, and Kioko, and his partner Angel."

Nightwing eyed Kioko and Angel suspiciously and said, "So these are the infamous warriors who wield the black book. Funny, when I heard about all the experiments you defeated, I expected something more threatening and masculine."

In response, Angel's antenna whipped over, grabbed Nightwing's legs, and pulled them out from underneath him. She then proceeded to slam him several times against the floor. "You were saying?" she said in a false sweet voice.

"Appearances are deceiving," groaned Nightwing.

"He sure does have a lot to learn about girls," said Trainer.

"You said it," said Kim.

Nightwing growled as he got back up. "We're not here to get advise on dating," he growled, "We're here to challenge this so-called "world's greatest experiment trainer" and whatever experiment he has with him."

"Of course, that won't happen until the stupid boat leaves," said Haley, "What's taking so long with it anyways?"

The ferry didn't look like it would be leaving any time soon, so the trainers' experiments tried to pass the time by pointing out the various other experiments who had yet to find partner. "Over there's Skip, Shoe, Dupe, Butter …" Stitch stopped and glared at one experiment that had an enormous snout and teal skin.

"What is it Stitch?" asked Lilo.

"That's Mashy," growled Stitch.

"Is he really super tough?"

"No, he's owed me money for three months now." Then Stitch started running towards Mashy and yelled, "Hey, you chiseler!" Mashy took one look at Stitch, screamed, and started running away from him. "Get back here, you deadbeat!"

Angel groaned with embarrassment and continued pointing out experiments where Stitch left off. "There's Finder, Swirly, Spats, and- oh, dear lord, not him," she groaned when she spotted what looked like a nerdy purple version of Stitch.

"What? What's with that guy?" asked Victoria.

"It's Woops, Jumba tried to start off the 600 series with a bang. He intended Woops to be indestructible and capable of doing anything."

"Like me?" asked Kim.

"Nothing like you," said Angel, "Jumba botched the formula and ended up with clumsy klutz whose only skill is knocking things over."

"Sheesh, no wonder he doesn't have a partner yet," said Trainer.

"I'm surprised he's even been put into this tournament," said Nightwing.

"Ah, give him a chance," said Nick, "With a proper partner, he'd be able to show his true potential."

"In a pig's eye," muttered Chopsuey.

Just then, the harbor manager came into the terminal. "Ok people, I have news for you all," she said, "The ferry will be leaving in 5 minutes, but no human passengers will be allowed."

"What?!" shouted Haley, "What do you mean they can go and we can't?!"

"The storm's too strong," said the harbor manager, "I know enough about these experiments to know they can withstand it. But humans will get blown overboard too easily. This is as bad as the Winds of Water. I have prayed that mankind will never know such a storm again."

"The Winds of Water?" said Lilo, "Isn't that just a legend?"

"What legend?" asked Victoria.

"There are ancient legends that tell of a storm so powerful, it wiped out all life on Earth, except for the spirits," said the harbor manager, "In their sorrow, they wept almost as much tears as the storm had created floods. The magic in their tears brought back the lives of those lost to the storm. However, the spirits' tears do not exist anymore, just raging water. Therefore, no human is to be out on that ferry."

"Fine," huffed Haley, "then me and Nightwing will make our own way across." She and Nightwing ran out the door towards the harbor. Haley shifted into her dragon form and took off, Nightwing right behind her.

She wasn't the only one taking matters into her own hands. Kim and Trainer also ran outside. Since they couldn't fly, they ran down to the dock where a jetski was tied up. "I'm sorry, I'll bring this back, thank you!" called Kim quickly before she and Trainer took off.

The harbor manager watched them leave. She knew it would have been useless to try to talk them out of it. They were true warriors and this storm was just one more test for them. "I hope they bring me back that jetski," she muttered to herself before she went to attend to the ferry for the trainerless experiments.

Then the other four teams ran out onto the dock. "C'mon guys," said Lilo, "We can't just sit here while they go to New Island."

"But Snooty can only carry one experiment," said Victoria.

"Not to mention it's too far to swim, even if the sea were calm," said Nick.

"And I don't think any one of us knows how to drive a jetski.

Just then, a small boat approached the dock. It was little bigger than a canoe and was being rowed by two short people, wearing fur clothing and helmets with horns on them. The front of the boat had a rather odd-looking figurehead attached to it, one that looked uncomfortable over the choppy water.

"You vant to cross, maybe?" said one of them, a girl by the sound of her voice, "Ve take you, ya? Ve Vikings are used to big vaves. We get to New Island faster than you can say 'farfignugon'."

"Oddly coincidental," muttered Kioko, sounding suspicious.

"Beggars can't be choosers," said Victoria as she got into the boat.

A little while later, the two Vikings were taking the boat out into the stormy sea. Despite their small size, the Vikings proved to be rather strong as they rowed against the undulating water. "Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" shouted the female Viking.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna have one," muttered her partner.

"You know, I didn't think Vikings still existed," said Kioko, still sounding suspicious.

"They mostly live in Minnesota," said Lilo, earning her odd looks from the other passengers.

Stitch glanced at the deep dark waters and said, "Are you sure this boat is safe?"

"Don't vorry," said the female Viking, "This ship won't let you down. Ve always into rotton veather. Don't get upset."

"Tell my stomach," muttered the figurehead.

The Vikings continued to push on forward. Already, the harbor has disappeared from sight. However, the storm seemed to be getting worse. Stitch, having a natural fear of water, eyed the stormy sea with discomfort. "Don't worry, Stitch," said Lilo, "Everything's going to be alright."

Suddenly, a very large wave loomed up in front of them. A surfer might call it a perfect wave, but out on a small wooden boat in the sea, it certainly looked like a capsizer. Everyone on the boat screamed as the wave came crashing down on them, not noticing that the figurehead was also screaming and the Vikings' accents had disappeared.

The wave came crashing down onto the small boat, sending it under the waves for a few brief seconds. When it resurface, the figurehead and Vikings were at the back of the boat, only their disguise have been washed away by the wave.

"It's Bonnie, Clyde, and Reuben!" called Angel, "They're nothing but a bunch of lowlives."

"I thought something about them was fishy," said Kioko, "And not just the way they smelled."

"Dat's right," said Bonnie, "Now we got ya where we wants ya."

"So hand over those books before we get rough," said Clyde.

"Forget the books, we've got bigger trouble coming our-" Reuben was cut off when another large wave hit them, this time it actually did capsize the boat.

The four trainers found themselves underwater. They all had the impression that they were going to drown. Even if they could make it back to the surface, the waves would knock back down again. Suddenly, their books started glowing and pulling them upwards. They manage to grab their experiment partners on the way up. Not long afterwards, they breached the surface.

"How did that happen?" asked Nick as he spat out the saltwater.

"The books have a couple of safeguards programmed into them," said Chopsuey, "Among them is the ability to float and stay dry if they should ever fall into water."

"But these waves could still knock us away," said Kioko.

"We have to stay together," said Lilo, "It's our only chance for survival."

The group got close together and wrapped their arms around each other, forming a makeshift raft. Then Victoria tied a piece of rope from her backpack around Snooty's waist. The batlike experiment flew up and started tugging the small raft forward. While Snooty couldn't lift them, he had enough wing strength to pull the raft after him. Of course, the beating storm didn't make it any easier. More than once, the whole group was dunked underwater. But they tightened their grip and refused to let go. Unexpectedly, the entire raft and Snooty was dragged underwater. Apparently, they had caught some sort of riptide and it was pulling them farther and farther from shore. The riptide kept them underwater for an uncomfortably long time. But suddenly, it let go of its grip and the raft shot upwards and breached the surface.

The battered fighters gasped loudly and coughed the seawater out of their lungs. Then they looked around and noticed that the sea around them was perfectly calm. They looked upward to see the clear night sky. Behind them and to the far left and right were the storm clouds that had given them so much trouble.

"Look over there!" called Snooty, pointing. They looked to see a small island up ahead. It was hardly as big as any of the Hawaiian islands, but it had a rather large mansion built on it. It was rather oddly designed, with large glass windows and several windmills turning. But the lights inside showed that it was inhabited.

"That must be New Island," said Victoria.

"In the exact center of the eye of the storm," said Angel suspiciously.

"Who cares?" said Lilo, "Let's get out over there and out of the water."

The group paddled over to the island. As they approached, they noticed that the island was made up of black rock. The peculiar part was that it was all parts that met the sea were bent backwards, giving the island a sort of mushroom shape. This was presumably caused the waves continuously beating down upon the island. But fortunately, there was a small dock for those who wish to embark on New Island and it was towards this dock that the group was swimming.

When they got there, they saw the cloaked figure from the hologram waiting for them with a lantern in his hand. The dock was low enough so that when the group got there, they were able to pull themselves up onto it. "Ok, that was the worst swim I've ever had," moaned Stitch.

"I hope the boat will take us back," said Angel, noting that the experiments' ferry was tied up nearby. Surprisingly, it didn't look damaged at all from the storm.

The cloaked figure seemed to ignore their comments and said in a dull voice, "My master bids you welcome. Will you kindly present your invitation?"

Kioko fished around in his jacket while Lilo searched her backpack. Then they both brought out the holographic cards they received from the robotic raven. The cards flashed and the hologram of the cloaked figure came out of both of them. "The bearers of this invitation may be admitted to New Island," said the holograms at the same time.

Nick looked at the holograms to the cloaked figure and said, "I knew I recognized that voice."

"What?" asked the cloaked figure, sounding confused.

"Aren't you Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel?" asked Nick, "It's me, Nick, and Chopsuey."

"Come to think of it, he does look a lot like your description," said Victoria.

"I fear you are mistaken," said the cloaked figure, "I have always dwelt on this island and have always been in the service of my master." Then the cloaked figure started walking off the dock and towards the stone staircase that led into the island. "Please, come this way," he said, "My master awaits your arrival."

Nick still didn't look convinced, but he and the others went off after the cloaked figure. A few seconds after they left, some bubbles appeared in the water near the dock. Then Bonnie, Clyde, and Reuben popped up, clutching their books. "Ok, I am never going boogeyboarding again," said Reuben.

* * *

There's another chapter. This one was actually a bit of a challenge. I had to write in a way so that it parodied the first Pokemon movie but had an independent plot. This was particularly hard with the 'one-experiment-per-trainer' rule in Kioko and ngrey651's stories. I made up that 'floatation device' function of the book since neither since Water Pokemon couldn't be used. I know that having a ferry taking the partnerless experiments over is weak, but it's the only way I can get them in there. I also realize that the harbor manager's story was also pretty weak, but I'm just trying to do my best to homage this movie. By the way, Kim Possible and Haley Long both appear in different Disney shows, _Kim Possible_ and _American Dragon: Jake Long_ to be exact, and their current depictions along with their partners appear in ngrey651's story. Kioko and Angel are obviously from Kioko the Pirate. Anyhow, the really exciting stuff will start in the next chapter, which should be up in two days. Until then, please review.


	4. NegaMorph's Challenge

**NegaMorph Strikes Back**

**Chapter 4: NegaMorph's Challenge**

High above the storm clouds, a green portal suddenly appeared in the sky. Out of that portal flew the small white form of PosiMorph. PosiMorph looked around, wondered where the energy disturbance he felt came from. He looked down to see New Island and thought that would be a likely place to look. As he floated downwards, he paused by one of the windmills. He watched the blades spin and a fun thought entered his head. He hovered over and sat on one of the blades. As it got higher, he tumbled backwards and landed on another blade. And when it got higher, he tumbled onto another blade. He giggled to himself. The energy disturbance could wait, this was fun.

---

The group followed the cloaked figure as he led them through the interior of the island. What was amazing was that the corridor they were in was carved completely out of the natural black rock of the island. "Wow," said Lilo, "It must have taken a lot of time and money to do this."

"It was an easy task for my master," said the cloaked figure.

Eventually, they came to a large pair of doors. The doors opened to reveal a large dining hall. There was a table with plenty of food laid on it. Haley and Kim were sitting at the table, helping themselves. Trainer and Nightwing seem to be resting from their trip. The partnerless experiments were either eating or resting.

The cloaked figure dimmed his lantern and said, "Now that you are here, all trainers worthy of an audience with my master are present."

"But there's only two others," said Victoria.

"Only those who can brave the storm are worthy of an audience with my master."

"Are you saying that storm was some kind of test?" asked Nick.

The cloaked figure didn't respond to that question but said, "Please place your spellbooks on that bookshelf. My master's intentions will soon become clear." The cloaked figure pointed at a bookshelf that had the various experiments' spellbooks stacked together on the shelves.

"I'm not so certain about that," said Kioko, "It just seems too easy to eliminate everyone by torching that bookshelf."

"My master has no intention of harming the contents of that bookshelf. Please place your spellbooks there. My master will be with us shortly."

Then the large doors closed behind them. This was a bit unsettling because nothing was seen closing them. "Well, it is a party," said Lilo, "I suppose we should try to relax."

---

Outside, Bonnie, Clyde, and Reuben watched the big doors swing close. "Ah man," said Reuben, "We're locked out."

"Now we'll never know what kind of party we're missing," moaned Clyde.

"Then we'll just have to crash it," said Bonnie.

"But Bonnie, how are we going to get inside?" asked Reuben.

"Through dere," said Bonnie, pointing at an opening in the black rock. A small waterfall poured out of it, apparently it was the sewer entrance.

"But how are we going to swim up there?" asked Reuben.

"Pretend you're a salmon, you eat enough salmon patties to know what one is," snapped Bonnie. She paused as she felt a presence behind her. She looked around to see who it was, but didn't see anything.

"Something wrong, Bonnie?" asked Clyde.

"No," said Bonnie, "Let's move."

"I think this plan is all wet," grumbled Reuben as the three experiments started climbing towards the sewer entrance, none of them noticing PosiMorph floating after them.

---

Meanwhile, the others were trying to loosen up and enjoy the party. It wasn't that exciting a party, there wasn't any music or decorations. However, the room itself was interesting. There were a few pools of water, apparently meant for aquatic experiments to swim in. There was also a double spiral staircase that went upwards to the upper floor. Behind the staircases was an enormous glass window that took up a good portion of the wall.

"So, how did you guys make it through the storm?" asked Lilo to the other two trainer teams.

"Oh, I've dealt with hurricanes before," said Kim, "Part of my line of work."

"Dragons can take on any weather," said Haley, "But this storm was a pretty tough one."

"There are far tougher things that can't be created by nature," said Nightwing.

"I don't know, something about this storm doesn't seem natural," said Kioko.

"You think the master of this place's experiment created it?" asked Trainer.

"It may be possible," said Angel, "But I don't know of any experiments that could prolong a storm such as this."

"Well, we'll keep our eye out for anything suspicious," said Lilo, "By the way, who are the rest of these experiments?"

"Well, I see Bugby, Phantasmo, Shush, and Sproing," said Snooty, "Oh look, there's Ploot. I haven't seen him in ages. Wait here, I'm gonna say hi." Snooty flew off towards a blue-green crab-like experiment with scrubbers for feet and a pouch on his belly.

Chopsuey picked up where Snooty left off, "There's also Shortstuff, Amnesio, Sprout, hey, there's my old sparring partner, Thresher. I wonder how he's been?"

Before Chopsuey could go over to talk with Thresher, the lights in the room suddenly dimmed. A beam of red light shone from the circle the spiral staircases surrounded. "My master is arriving," said the cloaked figure, "The time has come for you to meet the world's greatest experiment trainer." Nightwing, Trainer, and a couple of the other experiments braced themselves for battle.

Then a figure suddenly started floating down in the center of the pillar of light. Its black body made it hard to make out. "What is that?" asked Lilo. The figure continued to float downwards, his seven eyes glowing a bright red.

---

Meanwhile, Bonnie, Clyde, and Reuben were sneaking through the sewer. Clyde led the way because he had a flashlight built into his mechanical hand. Reuben was trailing behind, really wishing he didn't have to sneak around in a sewer. But what Rueben didn't know was that he wasn't actually last in line. PosiMorph was hovering right behind him. However, Reuben did get the feeling that someone was behind him. But when he looked over his shoulder to look, PosiMorph would drift out of his range of vision. Reuben pondered over how to spot whatever was following him and then turned completely around. Before he could do so, PosiMorph became invisible. Reuben glanced at the seemingly-empty air and said, "This place is really giving me the creeps."

Just then, Clyde said, "Hey guys, check this out." His flashlight had found a ladder that led upwards. "I wonder where it goes?" he asked.

"Who cares as long as it's out of this sewer," said Bonnie.

"You said it," said Reuben, still feeling unnerved by the unperceivable presence.

---

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure had finally descended to the floor. It landed on two pairs of mismatched feet. As a matter of fact, every part of this creature seemed mismatched, with no line of symmetry on it anywhere. Whatever this creature was, it was clearly not human, nor did it look like a normal alien. The humans and experiments stared at the creature with a look of both confusion and apprehension.

"Yes," said the cloaked figure, "The world's greatest experiment trainer is also the most powerful genetic experiment ever created. This is the ruler of New Island and soon the entire world: NegaMorph."

"NegaMorph?" asked Lilo in confusion.

"I've never seen this guy before at Jumba's lab," said Chopsuey, "He can't be another fanon experiment, can he?"

"I don't think so," said Nick, "We burnt all the fanon experiments' books, remember?"

However, Haley was less puzzled or awed. "A genetic experiment can't be an experiment trainer!" she yelled, "That makes no sense!"

"Silence human," said NegaMorph, with the cloaked figure speaking at the same time, "From now on, I am the one who makes the rules." Then NegaMorph pointed one of his left hands at Haley and shadows wrapped around her. They lifted her up high off the ground and started to squeeze her. NegaMorph chuckled softly as he brought the three fingers on his hand close together. Haley cried out in pain as the shadows threatened to break her bones.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Kioko, not sure whether he could do something about it or not. NegaMorph glanced at him and gestured with his hand. The shadows tossed Haley into one of the pools. Haley soon came back to the surface, looking very angry. "We'll show you!" she shouted, "Let's go, Nightwing!"

"It's about time," said Nightwing as he flapped his wings in restlessness.

Haley grabbed her book from the bookshelf and called out, "**UMBRAR!**" A beam of shadow energy shot out of Nightwing's mouth and straight at NegaMorph. NegaMorph raised up his arm and a red shield of energy formed to block the attack. Then the attack was sent flying back at Nightwing, which blasted him into the pool that Haley landed in. He didn't look injured, but he definitely had the wind knocked out of him. "Nightwing!" called Haley as she went to check on her partner.

"Child's play," said NegaMorph and the cloaked figure. Then NegaMorph turned towards the cloaked figure and waved his hand, saying, "Your usefulness has ended."

The cloaked figured let out a gasp of surprise before falling over. Nick ran forward to catch him. As he fell, the hood fell away from his face, exposing his rodent-like head. "I was right, you are Dr. Jacques."

Dr. Jacques opened his eyes and asked, "Where am I? And how did I get here?"

"You've been under my control," said NegaMorph, "I transported you here from your home. Your knowledge of genetic engineering proved very useful for my plans. The fact that you were the brother of my enemy was a double enjoyment. But now that your purpose has been fulfilled, I saw no reason for you to remember your work from the last few weeks."

"Who are you?" demanded Nick angrily.

"I am the new ruler of this world," said NegaMorph, "The master of naturals and artificial life alike."

"You're just a bully!" shouted Victoria, with Snooty giving a growl of agreement.

---

Meanwhile, Bonnie, Clyde, and Reuben had made it to the top of the ladder. There was a large stone blocking their way, but it was removable and Clyde was able to push it aside. They climbed up to find themselves in a lit and dry corridor. Deciding this was better than where they had come from, they decided to proceed down this corridor.

But one door seemed to be motion activated and opened up as they passed. Their curiosity aroused, they walked into the room the door opened into. It was a large laboratory, filled with various machines. It was somewhat like Jumba's lab where they were all created. Only a major change was that there was a strange large machine there. It somewhat resembled a nautilus, with the spiral shell making up the bulk of the machine. There was an opening on one side where a conveyer belt went from it to a small dark opening in the wall.

The 'tentacles' of the machines where plastic tubes that were filled with a mysterious green liquid. The bottoms of these tubes were made of what looked like techno-organic rubber and were attached to the bottom. But the most interesting part was what was inside of three of the tubes. They were occupied the seemingly-sleeping forms of Stitch, Trainer, and Nightwing. However, they were each covered with black tiger-like stripes. Nightwing's was harder to see on his naturally black skin but the stripes were more visible on his yellow parts.

"These look a lot like our cuzs," said Reuben.

"Are they real?" asked Clyde.

Bonnie walked over to the computer terminal attached to the large machine. "I was hoping there'd be a party," she said to herself and leaned on the terminal.

Her paw accidentally hit one of the buttons. The terminal immediately started to hum and its buttons started glowing. That brought the attention of all three of them to its monitor, which started displaying images. "This is the Genetic Experiment Replication System," said the computer, "System activated. Genetic experiment detected. Genetic experiment DNA sampling sequence now in progress."

Suddenly, a robotic arm reached down and grabbed Reuben. "Hey! Put me down!" he cried as he was picked up by the machine. The robotic arm carried him over to the conveyer belt and set him down on it. The conveyer belt started moving him towards the opening of the machine. Naturally, Reuben started running away from the machine, but he was too slow to escape. Bonnie and Clyde jumped onto the conveyor belt and grabbed Reuben's arms as he was getting pulled into the shadows. "Help me!" he cried.

Inside the machine, a small robotic arm grabbed Reuben's tail. However, Bonnie and Clyde were pulling very hard and the machine was losing its grip. Eventually, Reuben came free, leaving a few hairs in the claw's grip.

The trio fell backwards off the conveyer belt. Reuben sighed with relief and said, "I made it, but just by a hair."

Then the machine started displaying a hologram of a pink screen with three hairs on it. "Look, there's your hair," said Bonnie.

"Analyzing genetic experiment biomaterial sample," said the computer as the hairs twisted into a ball, "Analysis complete. Genetic experiment identified. Begin replication sequence." The ball grew into an image of a small creature.

"Who's that experiment?" asked Clyde.

"It's Reuben!" said Bonnie.

Then one of the ports of the tubes leading into the machine opened. With a burst of bubbles, something came out of the machine and slid down the tube. The trio ran to look at it as it came to rest above the rubber part. To their surprise, it looked exactly Rueben, asleep in a fetal position and covered with black stripes.

"Reuben!" shouted Bonnie and Clyde in surprise.

"But, I'm Reuben," said Reuben in disbelief.

"So's the one in the tank," said Clyde.

"That's your clone!" said Bonnie.

Reuben looked at the other three experiments in the tubes and asked, "So, are these guys clones too?"

"They gotta be," said Clyde.

"But who would clone them?" asked Bonnie.

Unseen by any of them, PosiMorph was floating near the ceiling, looking at the scene with bewilderment.

Just then, the computer screen started flickering again as a different voice came out. "I haven't got much time," said the voice, sounding distressed, "I pray this record of our experiment survives. A year ago, we discovered a fossil proved to be the remains of the ancient creature, PosiMorph." This drew the trio's attention as the computer displayed images along with the story, "There was sufficient genetic material to replicate PosiMorph, but Hamsterviel, who funded our project, told us to design super-clones, more powerful than the originals. Many attempts failed, but finally our experiments proved successful. We produced a living creature. We called in NegaMorph." Then the sounds of screams and breaking in the background of the recording got louder. "But for some reason, its anger is out of control. Its negative molecular powers are destroying the laboratory. We dreamed of creating the galaxy's strongest genetic experiment. And we've succeeded." Then the recording shut off.

"Sounds like a real Frankenstein," said Bonnie.

"Sure does," said Clyde.

"One real monster," said Reuben, looking behind, feeling that same presence again.

"But if this must be the lab," said Clyde, "But if NegaMorph destroyed it-"

"Then someone rebuilt it," finished Bonnie, "But who?" The trio looked puzzled as they tried to think of the answer.

---

NegaMorph glared at the assembled humans and experiments. "This planet has suffered under woeful neglect. You humans have made a mess with everything. Nature should have never let such a parasitic race come into being. Your kind created me and other experiments to be your slaves. But I have found my own purpose. My storm shall create a newer better world, by destroying yours."

"So you hate all humans," said Nick, "and you're going to destroy us so you can save the ecosystem and the experiments."

"No," said NegaMorph, "Your experiments will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by allowing themselves to be enslaved to their spellbooks and their holders."

Angel, in her anger, reverted to her native language and shouted angrily at NegaMorph. NegaMorph shifted his attention to her. "So, you say I am wrong? You say you are not this human's slave, you are his _friend_?" Angel nodded in confirmation. NegaMorph glared at her and said, "You're as pathetic as the rest." A flash from his eyes and Angel was sent hurling backwards. Kioko quickly moved to catch her, being knocked over himself. "Humans and experiments can never be friends," said NegaMorph.

"Kioko, are you okay?" asked Victoria.

Kioko nodded towards her and glared back at NegaMorph. "No one picks on Angel," he said threateningly.

"If you are an experiment, there's no reason I can't beat like any other," said Butter. He charged forward at NegaMorph, not minding the fact that without any spells, there was a limited amount that he could do. But before he could reach NegaMorph, NegaMorph reached out and grabbed one of Butter's tusks. To his surprise, Butter found that he could progress no further. Effortlessly, NegaMorph picked him up and threw him away. Butter landed on the table and slid down it, knocking off all the food that was on it. Butter himself was okay, but that hit took a lot out of him.

"Your attacks cannot weaken me," said NegaMorph, "I require no spellbook to unlock my powers. My powers are completely unfettered, unlike yours. No trainer can conquer me."

"Then you won't mind proving that in a real match," said Lilo.

NegaMorph raised an eyebrow in amusement and said, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!" shouted Stitch.

"Very well then," said NegaMorph and his eyes started glowing.

---

Down in the laboratory, the three clones of Nightwing, Trainer, and Stitch glowed red briefly. This caused Bonnie, Clyde, and Reuben to leave off their pondering and look at the clones. They approached the tubes to take a better look at them. Suddenly, Stitch's clone opened his eyes. This surprised the trio and made them freeze in their tracks. Shortly afterwards, the clones of Trainer and Nightwing opened their eyes.

"They're awake!" said Bonnie, visibly unnerved.

Then they started slinking down from the transparent part of the tube to the techno-organic rubber at the bottom. There was a brief glow of light at the part where the tube met the ground. Then the rubber partially parted as the clones emerged from them. Despite the fact that the clones came out of them, the tubes' bottoms were completely intact, ready for more clones to emerge from them. The three released clones took no notice of the trio and started heading for the door.

The trio didn't make a move, not wanting to find out firsthand if these clones were super-clones too. Then they heard a squeak and they looked to their right. PosiMorph was watching the clones march away and now started to follow them out the door. The clones and PosiMorph quickly disappeared down the corridor.

"I'm scared," said Bonnie.

"Me too," said Clyde.

"Make that three," said Reuben.

---

Suddenly, three holes appeared in the floor near where NegaMorph was standing. The humans and experiments watched with astonishment as three creatures that looked exactly like Nightwing, Trainer, and Stitch were lifted up through platforms. The only differences were that they had black stripes covering their bodies, only with Nightwing's only perceivable on the yellow portions. "I have carefully observed some of your battles in the past," said NegaMorph, "And when I determined which of you were of prime physical strength, I sent mini-drones to collect DNA samples to clone these more powerful copies."

"Copies!" said Kim in amazement.

"They look so real," said Haley.

Suddenly, there was a rattling noise in the air. Everyone looked around in confusion for the source of the noise. Suddenly, the large window behind the staircases dissolved into thin air. It revealed a large doorway into an open area outside. Huge floodlights flipped on, revealing a large stadium.

"A stadium," said Nick, "NegaMorph's been planning this battle from the start."

"Your fake Trainer can't be my real one," said Kim, "Right Trainer?"

"Right!" said Trainer.

"We're going to wipe the floor with that copy," said Haley, "Right Nightwing?"

"You've got it!" said Nightwing.

"I know we're not going to turn away from this fight," said Stitch, "Right Stitch?" Stitch growled and grabbed a chair. He threw it at NegaMorph with all his might. "Uh, I didn't say start," said Lilo.

The chair only got within three feet of NegaMorph before his eyes shot out laser beams that incinerated into ashes. "Your experiment has little self-control," commented NegaMorph. Stitch just growled at NegaMorph and his black-striped copy.

* * *

There's another chapter. I know it's kinda close to the movie, but I did keep separate from it in several places. For example, I altered NegaMorph's dialogue from Mewtwo's. In the English version, Mewtwo was portrayed as a cold-hearted villain instead of a misunderstood and confused creature who was angry because of the way and reason he was created and wanted to prove he was alive, as he was portrayed in Japan. I've changed it so that NegaMorph's closer to the Japanese version. I know the part about Stitch, Nightwing, and Trainer filling in for Blastoise, Charizard, and Venusaur's a bit ropey, but it was the only way it could work. By the way, all of the unpartnered experiments in this story have been listed now. The next chapter should be up in two days. Until then, please review.


	5. Rise of the Clones

**NegaMorph Strikes Back**

**Chapter 5: Rise of the Clones**

All the experiment trainers and their experiments were out in the stadium now. NegaMorph and his three super-clones were standing on the end farthest from the banquet hall while the experiment trainers were on the end nearest the banquet hall. NegaMorph eyed his competition and asked, "Which of you will oppose me first?"

Trainer stepped forward and said, "I will!"

"I'm ready to fight," said Kim as she flipped open her spellbook. NegaMorph gestured with his head and his Trainer clone stepped onto the battlefield. Both of them walked forward until they were both in the middle of their sides. "Alright, Trainer," said Kim, "**BUBISHI!**" Trainer started throwing several balls of blue light towards her copy.

"**GENDAI BUDO!**" commanded NegaMorph. The Trainer clone's belt whipped out and smacked aside all the projectiles. Then it reached over and picked up Trainer. Before either Trainer or Kim could react, the clone's belt threw her through the air and she landed with a heavy crash.

"Trainer!" shouted Kim as she ran to her fallen partner.

"I guess it's our turn," said Lilo, "Let's go, Stitch!" Stitch nodded and ran onto the battlefield. NegaMorph pointed forward and his Stitch clone ran out. "Ok, Stitch," said Lilo as she opened her book, "**FISTEN!**" Stitch's fists started glowing with energy and he punched several times with them, causing energy blasts to fly out at his cloned counterpart.

"**BALREN ZASHI!**" commanded NegaMorph. The Stitch clone glowed and curled up into a ball, extending the spines on his back. He rolled through the air and straight through Stitch's attack. The flying ball flew straight into Stitch. The attack was so powerful, it knocked Stitch backwards all the way into a wall.

"Stitch!" cried Lilo as she ran over to where Stitch lay groaning.

"Haley, you better forfeit," said Victoria, "Those clones are too powerful."

"I'm not giving up," said Haley, determination in her voice.

"Neither am I," said Nightwing as he stepped onto the battlefield. NegaMorph pointed and his Nightwing clone stepped forward as well.

Haley deliberately closed her book and said, "Nightwing, use your speed, not your power, and you'll win." Nightwing looked slightly doubtful, but nodded in understanding. "Now go!"

Nightwing took the air and went straight up. The Nightwing clone flew upwards as well. Nightwing apparently intended to swoop down and tackle his clone, but the clone flew up and barreled right into him. Nightwing tried to retaliate with his claws, but his clone beat him to it. Nightwing tried to gain more altitude but his opponent kept right behind him.

"Your strategy is flawed, human," said NegaMorph, "My super-clones are superior in every way to their originals, in strength, spells, and speed."

Haley looked back up to see Nightwing and the clone still fighting midair. Nightwing was doing his best, but the super-clone was able to land more hits than he could. Suddenly, the Nightwing clone grabbed the original and started flying downwards. Nightwing struggled to break free, but the clone was too strong. "Nightwing's in trouble," said Haley, scarcely believing she was actually saying it. The two dragon experiments continued diving until they were near the ground. Then the clone slammed Nightwing into the ground while he flew away unharmed. Nightwing got back up and roared angrily. Then he groaned and fell over unconscious.

"Nightwing, no!" shouted Haley. She ran out to her partner and asked, "Nightwing, are you okay? Say something!"

"The challenge is over," said NegaMorph as the Nightwing clone landed near him, "And as the victor, I now claim my prize: your experiments." With a wave of his arms, three ball-shaped devices appeared. Each of them flew to one of the fallen experiments. They released a beam that hit the experiment, causing them to dehydrate to pod form and then be sucked into the ball.

"What are you going to do with those experiments?" demanded Victoria.

"I shall extract their DNA to make clones for myself," said NegaMorph as he conjured more dehydrator balls, "They shall remain safe on this island with me while my storm destroys the planet."

"You can't do this!" shouted Rick.

"Yeah, NegaMorph," said Kioko, "What gives you the right to do this?"

"What gives me the right?" said NegaMorph, his voice sounding angry, "What gives you the right to use us? You treat us genetic experiments like slaves. You use us as weapons in your petty squabbles or twisted amusement. But I serve no human, I have a greater destiny. I shall bring this world the perfection it deserves and scrub it clean of your filth."

"We're not going to let you do this," said Kioko.

"Do not attempt to defy me!" said NegaMorph as his eyes flashed red. A shockwave went through the ground and threw Kioko back into Rick. "This is my world now!" said NegaMorph as he waved his arms forward, giving the dehydrator balls the signal to attack.

Nobody wasted any time and they all ran back into the banquet hall. The unpartnered experiments saw the dehydrator balls coming and tried to run away from them. However, the dehydrator balls were relentless and they homed in and caught an experiment in turn. Some of the trainers tried to assist them by batting the balls away, but they kept moving around them and catching the experiments. Then the pillars lifted up and the balls that had captured the experiments flew down through the gaping holes.

Victoria looked nervous but got an idea. "Hey wait a minute," she said, "NegaMorph can't dehydrate them if they're in water. Snooty, dive into one of the pools!"

"You too, Chopsuey!" shouted Nick. The two experiments ran for the nearest pools and jumped in.

"It is no use," said NegaMorph. Then two dehydrator balls went into the water and there was a bright flash of light. Seconds later, they emerged, the glowing spots on them indicating they had captured the experiments. "It is futile to resist my power," said NegaMorph.

Kioko noticed that Angel remained uncaptured, but several balls were flying after her. She jumped onto the table to give her a better advantage point, but the balls kept flying after her. Kioko ran over and started smacking the balls away. Then he noticed a barrage of dehydrator balls coming and put his body between them and Angel. The balls thumped against his back, but they didn't hurt him. "Run Angel!" he cried.

Angel didn't waste time and immediately jumped off the table and towards the spiral staircases. She jump up one and started running upwards. Several balls flew up after her. However, each experiment is capable of unleashing a tiny amount of their powers without their spellbooks, mostly to keep non-experiment threats away. When the balls started to gain up on Angel, she released a small discharge of dark energy. The discharge hit the dehydrator balls and caused them to drop. But more flew up to take their place. Angel kept running upwards, releasing small discharges to keep the balls at bay. Kioko had also run to the staircases and ran up the other one. He moved a lot faster than Angel and he was sure he'd be able to keep up with her.

But then Angel ran out of energy for more discharges. She required a few more minutes to build up any more power. But then the dehydrator balls started swooping down on her. She had to resort to basic agility to avoid them. But in her frantic haste, she got too close to the edge and fell over. Kioko saw her fall and quickly jumped after her, not giving a second thought to his own safety. Then one of the balls hit Angel and dehydrated her. Kioko grabbed the ball as he fell into one of the pools near the staircase. He lost his grip in the water and the ball flew out. He quickly got out of the water and ran after it. It went down into the hold beneath the elevated pillar, which started to close down. Matt slid under the pillar after it and started going down the slide below. "You're not gonna get Angel!" he shouted.

---

Meanwhile, in the lab, the conveyor belt started moving again. Dehydrator balls were being carried from the dark opening in the wall to the cloning machine. As each ball went in, a hologram displayed a silhouette of which experiment it was. Bonnie and Clyde looked up at the hologram and said, "There goes Amnesio, Butter, Sprout…"

As the balls were going in, new clones were tumbling into the tubes. "Shortstuff, Mashy, Swirly," listed Reuben. He glanced at his clone and said, "But me, I've got a special place in my tail for this one."

Eventually, the last dehydrator ball appeared on the belt. Shortly after, a grunt was heard from the opening. Bonnie and Clyde looked towards in puzzlement. Kioko came out on the conveyor belt, slightly winded from his ride on the slide. "What's he doing there?" asked Bonnie.

Kioko quickly stood up and nearly lost balanced from the movement of the conveyor belt. But he quickly regained it and started running forward. "I don't have time for your shenanigans today," he shouted as he ran past Bonnie and Clyde. He ran into the cloning machine as mechanical arms were picking up Angel's dehydrator ball. A light on it flashed, indicating that a DNA sample has been extracted. Kioko grabbed the ball and tried to pull it away, but more mechanical arms came out and tried to grab him. "Let go! Stupid machine! Give me back my Angel!" he yelled as he fought against the appendages. Eventually, his exertion started to snap a couple of arms apart as he started moving back towards the entrance.

Outside, a hologram appeared carrying a silhouette. "Who's that experiment?" asked Bonnie and Clyde, "It's Angel!" Suddenly, the hologram began to flicker as sparks started crackling from the machine.

"What's happenin'?" asked Reuben as he ran over to the other two. Then lights started flashing inside the entrance. Seconds later, Kioko came out, still being held back by the robot arms. They were crackling with sparks too to keep Kioko from leaving. Finally, with one last pull, the arms snapped and Kioko fell forward. The dehydrator ball hit the belt in front of him and opened, allowing Angel's pod to roll out.

Smoke started coming out of the sampling chamber and drifted up towards the ceiling. This started the fire alarm wailing and the fire sprinklers started showering the room with water. The water hit Angel's pod, causing it to turn into a golden ball of light. With a bright flash, the ball disappeared, leaving Angel shuddering. "Ooh, that was nasty," she said to herself.

"Angel!" shouted Kioko, beside himself with joy.

Angel hugged Kioko and said, "Boy, it was terrible in that pod. I wonder how those fanon experiments kept from going insane."

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Kioko.

But while the sampling chamber was wrecked, the cloning chamber had switched into double time. New clones were rapidly pouring into the tubes. "The copies are hatchin'!" shouted Clyde. As the new clones started coming in, the old clones sank down to the techno-organic rubber and emerged from it, fully awake. The clones then started to move towards the door. Each one looked identical to its original counterpart, except for the tiger-like black stripes all over their bodies.

"What fabulous fakes," said Bonnie nervously.

"Send in the clones," commented Reuben.

"But where are the real ones?" asked Kioko.

Clyde watched the last of the super-clones leave and asked, "I wonder if they feel clonesome?"

Suddenly, the sampling chamber exploded and experiment pods started flying out of it. The pods hit the floor and landed in the puddles created by the fire sprinklers. The instant they got wet, each pod became a ball of golden light which flashed before becoming an experiment. "It's the originals!" shouted Bonnie before she and Clyde got hugged by an over-eager Thresher.

Near Kioko, three pods fell into puddles and activated to reveal Stitch, Snooty, and Chopsuey. "Guys! You're all okay!" shouted Kioko.

The three experiments climbed onto the conveyor belt to hug Kioko. "Boy, I thought our goose was cooked," said Snooty.

"We owe you big time," said Chopsuey.

"But don't think we'll go easy when it's our turn to fight," said Stitch.

"Wouldn't count on it," said Kioko. But then his face turned serious. "But now we have to go and stop NegaMorph from taking over the world."

* * *

There's another chapter. I know that it's shorter than the other ones, but I certainly think a lot's happened in it. I wish I could have been able to describe each experiment being captured, but that would have been too long and the audience would probably lose interest. But soon, the final showdown will take place to determine the fate of the world. In two days, the last chapter will be up. Until then, please review.


	6. Tears of Life

**NegaMorph Strikes Back**

**Chapter 6: Tears of Life**

_Author's note: For optimal experiencing pleasure, I suggest that you have "Brother My Brother" by Blessed Union of Souls ready to play._

Lilo, Victoria, Nick, Kim, Haley, and Dr. Jacques were in the stadium now, with NegaMorph and his super-clones on the other side. Unfortunately, none of the trainers, or former-trainers in Dr. Jacques' case, could do anything. Having already experienced a sample of NegaMorph's power, Haley wasn't sure whether she dared to go dragon and attack him. Kim knew that her spy training couldn't help against NegaMorph's power either.

"Trainers, you have served me well," said NegaMorph, "I will spare your lives… For the moment." Then two large doors opened in the stadium walls. They opened up to show the edges of the island and the storm beyond it, which now had lightning flashing through the clouds. "But you cannot escape your fate," said NegaMorph.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the banquet hall. Everyone turned to look to see a large cloud of smoke coming from near the staircases where the first three clones appeared. From out of the smoke came several experiments. Only the fact that they had black stripes on their bodies differentiated them from the true experiments. "Behold," said NegaMorph, "When the storm has swept the world clean, the clones shall inherit the Earth."

"You can't do that," said a voice from the smoke, "I won't let you." Then Kioko stepped from the smoke, a look of determination on his face. Walking next to him was Angel. Stitch, Snooty, and Chopsuey came after them. Then followed Trainer and Nightwing. After that, the unpartnered experiments came out; Skip, Shoe, Finder, Butter, Bugby, Mashy, Shush, Sproing, Shortstuff, Amnesio, Phantasmo, Swirly, Spats, Sprout, Thresher, and Woops. The small army of experiments marched forward until they were on the field.

"So, you've managed to free the originals," said NegaMorph, "But it matters not, you're all doomed to the same fate regardless. No one can stop me."

"We'll see about that," said Kioko as he ran forward, "You're mine!" He ran up to NegaMorph and was about to punch him when NegaMorph put up a shield of red energy to block him. Kioko was knocked backwards from the reflected shot, but was far from done. He leapt again and threw another fist towards NegaMorph.

Suddenly, Kioko found his body frozen and covered in a red glow. "I grow tired of this," said NegaMorph. He drew his three left arms back and threw his own punches into Kioko's gut. Fortunately for Kioko, he missed his vital organs. Unfortunately, they were so powerful, it sent him flying through the air. He was heading straight for the stone wall above the doorway to the banquet hall. While the punches didn't kill him, he doubted he'd able to survive the collision with the stone wall. Kioko closed her eyes and braced for the messy impact.

_Boing!_ 'Boing?' thought Kioko, 'Flesh and bone smashing against stone doesn't go 'boing'.' Also, he was feeling cold stone underneath of him. Rather, it felt soft, smooth, and bouncy. He opened his eyes to see he was suspended on a giant green bubble. Everyone down in the stadium was looking at the bubble with confusion. Even NegaMorph let out a surprised, "What?"

Then Kioko looked up to see a very odd-looking creature hovering near him. It looked a lot like a large white slug made of some kind of gel. It had four green eyes, two of them on eyestalks. It also had two small arms, which ended with hands that had three fingers and two feet connectedly directed to the underside, as well as four spines on its back in a square formation and a small thick tail. Its body had green gems on the back of his head, his belly, on each elbow, on its back, and on the back of its tail. The floating blob looked at Kioko and then popped the bubble he was on. It was a small fall to the stone, which fortunately was jutting out enough to keep Kioko from falling further, but it didn't feel to land on hard stone. The white blob giggled a bit at Kioko's surprise.

"Can this be?" asked NegaMorph, eyeing the small blob.

Then the creature created a bubble of green energy like the Kioko was on and started bouncing on it. Kioko stared at it with confusion. Was his life just saved by a levitating space slug?

Suddenly, a ball of red energy shot through the bubble and popped it, sending the creature that was bouncing on it flying. NegaMorph readied another ball of negative molecular energy and threw it at the flying blob. The blob avoided it and all the other ones that NegaMorph threw. Despite the seemingly-lethalness of the attacks, it didn't seem concerned at all. In fact, it was giggling with enjoyment.

"What is that?" asked Nick.

NegaMorph spread the spines on its back and floated upward into the air. The creature stopped and hovered in front of him. "PosiMorph," said NegaMorph, "So, we finally meet."

"PosiMorph?" asked Haley. After Haley mentioned his name, PosiMorph's attention seemed to drift as he flipped and rotated in midair.

"I may have been cloned from your DNA," said NegaMorph, "But now I shall prove that NegaMorph is better than the original, stronger and more powerful."

"PosiMorph and NegaMorph?" asked Lilo, sounding confused.

"So NegaMorph's a super-clone of PosiMorph?" asked Kim.

"That would explain a heck of a lot," said Victoria

"But they don't look anything alike," said Nick.

"True, but super-clones aren't exact replicas of the ones they're cloned from," said Dr. Jacques, "But you can notice they have similar shapes in torsos and heads, the same number of fingers on each hand, spines and a tail, and multiple eyes."

"Well, now that you put it that way…" said Nick.

Then NegaMorph started flying after PosiMorph, shooting either fangs or energy balls from the mouth he had for a right hand. PosiMorph just flew randomly through the air, almost as if it were ignoring the projectiles. "Why do you flee from me?" asked NegaMorph, "Are you afraid to find out which one of us is greater?" The two plasma creatures continued their chase until NegaMorph fired another energy ball that hit PosiMorph on the chin and sent it flying into the cloudbanks in the sky. NegaMorph allowed himself a confident chuckle while the others looked upwards in concern whether or not the only creature that was capable of stopping NegaMorph had been defeated.

Suddenly, a green beam of energy shot out of the cloud and hit NegaMorph. It blasted him into the stadium seats which largely shattered by the impact. Shortly after that, PosiMorph drifted down from the clouds. Just when the trainers were allowing themselves a sigh of relief, the dust cloud in the stadium seats was parted. NegaMorph was inside an orb of red energy. He looked slightly winded by the attack, but even nearly weary. He floated over to above the super-clones while PosiMorph floated over the originals. "So you do have some fight in you," said NegaMorph, "But this battle matters not. Who deserves to rule this world? My super experiments, or your pathetic, book-shackled experiments. We were created with powers far greater than the originals."

Then PosiMorph started to speak in an alien dialect that none of the humans could understand. Just then, Bonnie, Clyde, and Reuben came out of the hole where the experiments emerged from. Reuben looked up and listened to PosiMorph talk. His advanced-language programming allowed him to understand what the light blob was saying. "PosiMorph's got a good point," he said.

"What's he saying?" asked Bonnie.

"He says that you don't prove anything by having special powers and that a experiment's real strength comes from his heart."

"That is pretty smart," said Clyde.

NegaMorph was not satisfied by this. "My clones don't need their special abilities to be strong," he said and threw another ball of energy at PosiMorph. PosiMorph dodged it and the ball hit the wall near where Kioko was. This caused a shower of rocks that nearly crushed Bonnie, Clyde, and Reuben, who ran out of the way just in time. "We shall prove who's worthy to rule this world," said NegaMorph, "I shall block the experiments' special abilities with my molecular power. Now go!" He waved his hand forward and his super-clones charged forward. On the opposite side of the field, the originals also started charging into battle.

_Author's note: Start playing the song now._

Kioko had fortunately not been hurt by the blast, but was left clinging to the sides of the hole made. He climbed back up onto the projection, glad that he didn't fall with the rocks. Then he heard noises and he ran to the edge of the ledge. He looked down at the stadium to see an awesome sight. The original experiments and their super-clone counterparts were each fighting each other with the use of any spells.

Sprout and his counterpart were smacking at each other with their vines and biting. Bugby and the cloned Bugby were both hitting each other in midair. The two Threshers were clubbing each other using their mace-like tentacles. Even both Woops were getting into the action, although it was merely pathetically slapping each other and saying 'Woops' with each blow. Stitch and his clone were having a pushing match, with the amount of ground either side was gaining or loosing kept shifting. Nightwing and his clone were viciously headbutting, tail-whacking, and punching each other. Snooty and his clone were in the midst of aerial combat when Kioko started climbing down the ledge back towards the floor.

In the air above, PosiMorph and NegaMorph were facing each other. NegaMorph surrounded himself with an orb of red energy while PosiMorph surrounded himself with a ball of green energy. The two of them slammed into each other in midair, loud crackles of energy heard when the positive and negative molecular energies met. Down below, Trainer and the Trainer clone were both using kicks and punches against each other. The two Chopsueys ran towards each other and met with a headbutt. They were dazed by the strike, but continued fighting each other. Skip had knocked his clone on to his back and bodyslammed him, making a squeak like a squeaky toy. Spats and the clone Spats were clawing and biting each other as angrily as two people who would have been by their tail beams.

Angel was running through the fighting experiments. "Kioko!" she called, "Kioko!" Suddenly, another experiment blocked her path. It was her clone. She was the exact mirror image of Angel, only the clone had black stripes and an angry expression while the real Angel had no stripes and a somewhat-horrified expression. The Angel clone slashed at Angel with her claws, which Angel avoided, along with the clone's whipping antenna. She dodged around the dueling Butters and ran away, with her clone right behind her.

The various duels were still going on; Sproing vs. Sproing Clone, Swirly vs. Swirly Clone, Mashy vs. Mashy clone. Though they were fighting hard, they were starting to get visibly tired. It was then that PosiMorph and NegaMorph descended down to the floor, extinguishing the orbs they were in. NegaMorph generated some negative energy and fashioned it into a key-shaped sword. PosiMorph made a counterpart made of positive energy. The two molecular creatures charged at each other, swinging their key-shaped swords. The swords let off bolts of molecular energy, red and green, as they struck. The two of them parried back and forth, neither ganging any ground. Then they both struck a blow so hard, it caused the swords to explode. PosiMorph and NegaMorph were damaged from the blast, but they both formed their spheres of energy again and flew back up into the air.

Meanwhile, Angel had run around Shortstuff and his clone, who were barely able to swing at each other. However, Angel Clone had anticipated this and ran the other way around. She met Angel on the other side and slammed into her. As Angel tried to get back up, Angel Clone headbutted her so hard she flew through the air. Kioko watched as Angel tried to get back up. Her clone ran over to her and shouted, "Get up and fight!" Angel stood up and shook her head, no. She did not want to fight like this. Angel Clone started smacking Angel's cheeks, shouting with each slap, "Fight back! Fight back! Fight back! Fight back!"

Kioko could barely watch as both Angels started to cry, Angel from pity, Angel Clone from frustration. As such, he wasn't paying attention when he was putting his foot. This caused him to tumble down to the stadium seats. Nothing was broken, but it sure didn't feel good. He got up and ran down the steps. He jumped at the wall at the bottom of the steps and into the stadium. He winced from the shock of the landing, his body already taking bruising from NegaMorph's attacks and the heavy landings.

"Kioko, are you alright?" asked Lilo as she and the other trainers ran over.

"Compared to them, I'm perfectly ok," said Kioko grimly as he looked at the warring experiments. Several pairs had collapsed from exhaustion, neither able to deliver one more blow.

"This isn't right," said Victoria, "Experiments shouldn't fight not like this."

"What good can come from this?" said Kim.

"Nothing…" said Haley, "but pain."

"Why can't NegaMorph see that it's wrong to make experiments fight like this?" said Nick.

"All he cares about is proving how strong his clones are," said Lilo.

"No, he's trying to prove that deserve to exist," said Dr. Jacques.

"What do you mean? Of course they exist," said Kim. "They're physically hurting each other, aren't they?"

"My brother, the one responsible for NegaMorph's creation, is nothing like me," said Dr. Jacques, "He believes the only reason that a genetic experiment should be created in the first place is to serve those who were naturally born. He only sees an experiment's worth by how strong they are. NegaMorph must have adopted a similar opinion. He must think that genetic experiments can only prove they deserve to exist by being strong."

"That's awful," said Haley, "No wonder he's so bitter at the world."

"Which is why he plans to destroy it," said Victoria as she looked at the storm clouds in the sky.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Clyde were watching Shush and her clone fall down with exhausted squeaks. "I was prepared for trouble, but not for this," said Bonnie.

"Make that double," said Clyde, "I'm getting sick just looking at it."

"All this violence is making realize how pointless fighting is," said Bonnie.

"I promise to never fight again if you promise," said Clyde. Then the two of them started hugging each other and started crying.

Reuben was watching with the same degree of sadness. Suddenly, another experiment walked up to him, his cloned counterpart. The two of them unsheathed the claws in their hands and got into a battle pose. Then Reuben put his hands down and said, "I just nearly made a 'claw-ful' mistake."

"Yeah, me too," said his clone, sitting down.

"I know we experiments were made to fight and battle, but nobody wins from this kind of fight," said Reuben.

"Who says we have to fight?" said the clone.

"I suppose there's no rule that says we can't lay down arms," said Reuben, "But how do I know you're not trying to pulling a fast one on me? You were born different."

"Does it matter?" asked Reuben Clone as he looked up.

Reuben looked up too to see the full moon in the sky. "You're right. We both have a lot in common; the same blood, the same planet, the same galaxy."

"Yeah," said Reuben Clone.

"Maybe if we started looking at what's the same instead of always looking at what's different, well who knows?"

Back with the trainers, they were watching the experiments fall down, one by one. Each was too hurt to take or deliver one more hit. Angel's clone had finally stopped slapping Angel out of exhaustion. Angel caught her before she hit the floor.

"I'd rather brave NegaMorph's storm than watch these two sides destroy each other," said Dr. Jacques.

"We have to put a stop to this," said Lilo.

"I don't think we can," said Victoria, "Those experiments look like they're ready to fight to the death."

"Someone's got to say no," said Kioko, "Someone has to choose to stop fighting, like Angel and Reuben."

"If only we can teach NegaMorph that all life has equal value," said Rick.

Speaking of which, PosiMorph and NegaMorph's battle was still raging on. While the experiments and their clones have all stopped, the two of them were fighting at full strength. They clashed down near the ground again, letting off a shower of energy sparks. Then they drew back to opposite sides of the field, extinguishing their energy spheres. PosiMorph then covered himself with an aura of positive molecular energy while NegaMorph covered himself with an aura of negative molecular energy.

"Looks like they're gearing up for one final attack," said Lilo.

"Then we have to end this now," said Kioko as he ran forward.

"Kioko! Wait!" shouted Rick.

Kioko ran out towards the middle of the field just as both PosiMorph and NegaMorph unleashed a powerful beam from each of their auras. "STOOOOOOP!!!" shouted Kioko as he ran into the middle and was hit by both the red and green beams at the same time. There was a large explosion of energy that temporarily blinded everyone. When it cleared, Kioko was staggering, red and green sparks coming from his body. He then fell down face first on the floor.

"What?" said NegaMorph, "A human would risk his life? Just to stop us fighting?"

Angel ran over to Kioko's fallen body. "Kioko!" she called. Kioko let out a moan as his body suddenly hardened into grey stone. Angel tried shaking it, trying to make it move. Then she drew on her replenished reserves of power and tried shocking Kioko awake with dark blasts. However, the blasts seemed to have no effect.

"Please no," whispered Lilo, sounding on the verge of tears.

"What's happened to him?" asked Victoria.

"Molecular neutrality," said Dr. Jacques.

"What's that?" asked Kim.

"Scientists have only used positive or negative molecular energy because pure, unrefined molecular energy, which is neutral in alignment, is completely uncontrollable. So when the beams hit Kioko, it negated all his positive and molecular charges, leaving stuck in neutral."

"He's frozen at the molecular structure," realized Haley.

Angel hadn't given up yet and only stopped when she was out of energy. But still, Kioko's body remained a frozen statue. "Kioko," whimpered Angel as tears fell from her eyes, "Kioko."

The other experiments were also moved by Kioko's sacrifice. Even the super-clones realized that Kioko had just paid the ultimate price to bring peace to the two sides. Tears started to flow from their eyes. All thought of fighting was lost as they grieved for the one who tried to stop the fighting.

Suddenly, something strange started to happen. As the tears started to fall, they started glowing and drifting towards Kioko. The originals' tears glowed green while the clones' tears glowed red. They started slow at first, but eventually more and more tears started coming. Soon, the air was filled with red and green lights, all drifting towards Kioko's body. As they got near, they sank into his stone form. Everyone who wasn't crying was watching the light shower with amazement. NegaMorph and PosiMorph were also intrigued by what was happening. Eventually, all the tears floated to Kioko and sank into his body. Suddenly, his body began to glow blue, filling the whole stadium with light. But it still remained frozen on the floor. Angel blinked and some last remaining tears drifted from her eyes and into Kioko.

Then the blue light intensified, but it did not hurt their eyes. Kioko's entire body seemed to turn blue. Then the light faded and with it, Kioko's body returned to its normal configuration and color. Then it twitched and started to move. Slowly, Kioko sat up, looking confused for a second. "Kioko!" cried Angel happily and hugged him.

Kioko hugged her back and said, "Angel! I'm so glad you're ok!" The experiments on both sides were also happy that Kioko was ok. They cheered loudly in celebration. A couple of them turned to each other and shook hands. The trainers were also overjoyed that Kioko was alive.

From above, NegaMorph and PosiMorph watch the jubilation. "A human sacrificed himself to stop the experiments' fighting," said NegaMorph thoughtfully, "A fighting that did not have to be." PosiMorph nodded in agreement. "I realize now that the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant," said NegaMorph, "It is what one does with the gift of light that makes them who they are."

Suddenly, the clones started glowing red and floating upwards. As they lifted up higher, they waved goodbye to their counterparts. Reuben's in particular was emphasizing his farewell. Angel's clone turned and gave her counterpart a nod of understanding and appreciation. Then she floated up with the other clones, PosiMorph, and NegaMorph.

Kioko looked up at the departing experiments and asked, "NegaMorph, where are you going?"

"To find what your heart has learned so well," said NegaMorph as he, his clones, and PosiMorph flew out of sight, "What I have learned here will always be with me. But for you, perhaps it is best left… forgotten."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them all started glowing white. The white light started to lift from the ground and flowing outwards, expanding into a dome. The trainers closed their eyes as the entire island was engulfed in white light.

---

The rain was still pouring at the harbor. The experiments were all huddled inside. "Now please, everyone," said the harbor manager, "The storm's too violent right now. We can't allow you to go outside."

"That's ok," said Dr. Jacques as he stepped through the crowd, "There is plenty of room back at my house. If you'll follow me, I'm sure I can find you a little room to stay." Several unpartnered experiments started following Dr. Jacques.

"Hey, wait a sec," said Haley, "The storm's letting up."

"Yeah, the rain's finally stopping," said Kim.

"Finally, I thought that rain would never let up," said Trainer.

"Let's go train," said Nightwing, "We have a lot of practice to do if we want to win this tournament." The two female trainers and their experiment partners left through the terminal's door.

"Nice to see that the weather's clearing up," said Rick.

"Say guys, how did we get here in the first place?" asked Victoria.

"I… can't remember," said Snooty, "One minute we were having a picnic, the next, we were here."

"That's weird, I can't remember either," said Chopsuey.

"Oh well," said Stitch, "Let's go eat."

"Is that all you can think about?" asked Lilo.

Meanwhile, Kioko and Angel were leaving through the doors. "I can't help but think we've forgotten something important," said Angel.

"Whatever it is, it's in the past," said Kioko. Suddenly, he paused, he thought he saw something in the shrinking clouds, a white ball with green dots.

"What is it, Kioko?" asked Angel.

"Nothing," said Kioko, "Just my imagination. But somehow, I feel really grateful that we're together."

"Me too," said Angel, "Let's go home."

---

Elsewhere, Bonnie was relaxing on a beach. "Ah, this is the life," she said, "Nothin' like soaking up sun on a gorgeous day, right guys?" When no answer came, Bonnie looked up. "Clyde? Reuben? Guys?" She looked around to see she was alone. "Anybody?"

* * *

And there's the final chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed this story. I think it was different enough from the movie while still remaining faithful to it. Incidentally, today is the 10th aniversery of Pokemon: The First Movie's release in theaters in the USA. I've changed 'Team Rocket's' ending on ngrey651's request, since Bonnie and Clyde were separated at some point during his story. Incidentally, I'd like to remind you that this story is not canon with ngreay651's, Kioko's, or any of my storylines. Thought my partner is considering a story that may serve as a sequel to this. Anyhow, I'm glad to finally be finished with this. Keep an eye open for the next story and please review.


End file.
